Toddler has a Mate
by Kuroi Ikazuchi
Summary: This is an IYYYH x-over. The summary is inside, and I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Summary: Kagome has finished collecting the shards of the Shikon no Tama, and she meets before she goes back. He promises that he will wait for her. Who is this guy? And did he keep his promise?  
  
A/n: Kagome is 17, and also Yusuke and the rest. Kagome is able to control her miko powers and mastered the bow and arrows, sword, and daggers. ~!~@~#~$~  
  
Kagome's POV:  
  
We just defeated Naraku, but we all did not get to survive. The Shikon no Tama  
  
was also completed; but for some reason, something told me not to make a wish yet. I  
  
looked over to where Miroku's and Sango's body lied. Their bodies were all beaten up  
  
and bloody. I tore my eyes away from them. I just could not help it. It was sad that they  
  
did not confess their love. I hope they know that they love each other. I looked over to  
  
where Inuyasha's body lied. His body was pinned against the tree, and an arrow pierced  
  
his heart just like before, except he was holding the untransformed Tetsusaiga this time. I  
  
looked over to my surrogate son. Yes, I did adopt him if you did not know.  
  
"Shippou, let's give them their proper burial; and then we have to meet your otou-  
  
san." Shippou looked at me weirdly.  
  
"Mama, when did I have an otou-san?" Oops, I forgot to tell him that I am mated,  
  
but he seemed happy that he has an otou-san.  
  
"Shippou, I've mated." I calmly said as I walked over to Sango's and Miroku's  
  
body. He seemed to perk up a lot. I picked up Sango's body.  
  
"Need help, Kagome-koi?" I heard someone say. I looked towards whoever said  
  
that.  
  
Author's POV:  
  
"Need help, Kagome-koi?" Someone with brown hair said. He had honey brown  
  
eyes that almost looked like the color gold. He had a Jr mark on his forehead. He was  
  
wearing a blue Chinese fighting kimono. His pants underneath his kimono were a  
  
yellowish-gold color. He calmly walked over to where she stood and picked up Miroku's  
  
lifeless body.  
  
"Koi, how did you exactly find me? I thought, I said that I was going to see you  
  
later?" Kagome asked. He chuckled a bit and calmly walked over to Inuyasha's body.  
  
"I smelled a lot of blood here, and I smelled your scent here, too. I didn't want  
  
anything happen to my mate." He calmly said. He used one of his hands to remove the  
  
arrow from Inuyasha's body only to be stung by a bit of a pure energy. Kagome walked  
  
over to him. You could tell that Kagome only reached up to his shoulder.  
  
"I'll take the arrow out, koi; after all, I don't want you to be purified." Kagome  
  
said. She put Sango's body down gently and walked over to where Inuyasha's body was  
  
pinned. She pulled the arrow out of his body. Inuyasha's body then slumped to the  
  
ground. Koenma then put Miroku over his shoulder, picked Inuyasha up, and did the  
  
same to him as he did to Miroku.  
  
Shippou ran over to Kagome and tapped the back of her left leg. Kagome looked  
  
down at her surrogate son. "What is it, Shippou?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Is he my otou-san?" Shippou asked, while pointing to him. Kagome giggled at  
  
Shippou's childish antics. Kagome then took Inuyasha's sword, Tetsusaiga, from his  
  
hand.  
  
"Yes, Shippou, that is your otou-san." Kagome said as she walked over to  
  
Sango's body and picked her up. She put the Tetsusaiga on top of Sango, and Kagome  
  
just noticed that she was quite heavy for her, but she was able to manage.  
  
"Where are we going to bury them, mama?" Shippou asked. Kagome was trying  
  
to force back the tears that were trying to escape, because she still could not believe that  
  
they were dead. Kagome's mate looked sadly at her.  
  
"Kagome-koi, don't try to force back the tears. It's okay if you cry." He said.  
  
Kagome looked at her mate. Her eyes filled with tears, and the tears that she was holding  
  
back were now dripping down her face.  
  
"Kagome, we should bury them on the outskirts of that village you usually stay  
  
in." He said. Kagome only nodded, and she started to walk off with her mate walking  
  
beside her. Shippou was perched on Kagome's shoulder sadly looking at his okaa-san. He  
  
knew it was very hard for her to lose them. Hell, he was having a hard time; but he knew  
  
that they would want them to be happy.  
  
It was now dark, and they had just reached the outskirts of the village. Kagome  
  
was tired for carrying Sango all the way. He laid Miroku and Inuyasha on the ground,  
  
while Kagome did the same to Sango. They then started to dig their grave, while Shippou  
  
was sleeping against a tree. They finished digging their graves and started to bury them.  
  
Kagome buried the Tetsusaiga with Inuyasha. They both gave their respects.  
  
"I feel filthy, koi. So I'm just going to take a bath, is it okay that you take care of  
  
Shippou?" Kagome asked. Her mate just wrapped his arms around her waist and started  
  
nuzzling her neck.  
  
"Sure, Kagome-koi." He said as he let go of her. She turned around and gave him  
  
a quick kiss on the lips. She headed towards the hot springs thinking about stuff. She  
  
finally reached her destination, and she started to shed her clothes. She placed them near  
  
a tree, so she would not get them wet. She started to get the dirt out of her hair. Unknown  
  
to her, she was being watched by two pairs of eyes. One was golden, while the other was  
  
a crimson color.  
  
End of Chapter/*\./*\./*\./*\  
  
This is my first fic ever, so I hope you enjoyed reading it. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
A/n: Some of you were wondering how Koenma is there ~!~@~#~$~  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Sure, Kagome-koi." He said as he let go of her. She turned around and gave him  
  
a quick kiss on the lips. She headed towards the hot springs thinking about stuff. She  
  
finally reached her destination, and she started to shed her clothes. She placed them near  
  
a tree, so she would not get them wet. She started to get the dirt out of her hair. Unknown  
  
to her, she was being watched by two pairs of eyes. One was golden, while the other was  
  
a crimson color.  
  
This Time:  
  
"Should we capture her?" said the one with golden eyes. He nodded. "So shall  
  
we now? Or later?"  
  
"Hn." Said the one with crimson orbs. The one with golden eyes just muttered  
  
under his breath about how fire apparitions are so indirect with their answers.  
  
"Why should we waste our time capturing this onna?"  
  
"Because, I have a feeling that she has something valuable."  
  
"Hn." With that said, they both sped off into a different direction.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"So how long ago did you met my okaa-san?" Koenma began to rub his head.  
  
"Well, Shippou, it all started...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Koenma was roaming around in the woods as his father told him to. He just  
  
couldn't understand his father's ways. His thoughts all on that particular subject.  
  
"I wonder, why father had sent me here?" thought Koenma aloud.  
  
"Youkai, what are you doing here?!" Koenma had snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"I am just searching for something." Said Koenma a bit uneasy. He looked around  
  
to see no one. A purifying arrow had shot directly at him.  
  
"GAHHH!!!!" Koenma dodged the arrow just in time.  
  
"So, you are a miko. Well, come out now. I promise; I will not do any harm... or  
  
kill you." Said Koenma. The miko came out, and Koenma slightly gasped at the sight of  
  
her. Her eyes were dazzling blue, and her midnight hair glistened. She wore an indecent  
  
kimono, which showed off a lot but left some parts to imagine. She held a bow with an  
  
arrow ready to fire at him. She looked like a goddess to his eyes, ready for the taking.  
  
"What is your name?" asked she. Koenma cleared his throat.  
  
"I am Koenma, the son of Lord Enma of the northern lands." Said Koenma. "So  
  
who may you be?"  
  
"I am Kagome Higurashi, a miko to the village in the eastern lands. I have come  
  
here to meet King Enma for he has asked me to come." Said Kagome. Koenma nodded.  
  
"I will show you the way, then, Kagome-sama."  
  
"There is no need for formality. I should be the one giving you respect, for you  
  
are the Prince of the northern lands."  
  
"I do not like formalities either, so we'll just call each other by our names."  
  
Kagome nodded, and they both left in silence.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Koenma had interested Shippou on how his mother and he met, but he was getting  
  
tired, too, for it was really late.  
  
"You should rest, Shippou. Kagome will come back her in a few minutes." Just as  
  
if on cue, Kagome came out. Her hair was slightly wet, and she wore a dark blue pants  
  
and an oversized white shirt.  
  
Kagome yawned. "Well, guys, let's hit the sack." They both did not know what  
  
Kagome meant by that, but they decided it meant let us go to bed. They all rest with  
  
Kagome in Koenma's lap and Shippou in Kagome's. They all had looked like a really  
  
cute family under the tree they were sleeping under, but unknown to them trouble  
  
awaited them in the morning.  
  
~!~@~#~$~  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. ~!~!~!~!~  
  
Last Time:  
  
Kagome yawned. "Well, guys, let's hit the sack." They both did not know what  
  
Kagome meant by that, but they decided it meant let us go to bed. They all rest with  
  
Kagome in Koenma's lap and Shippou in Kagome's. They all had looked like a really  
  
cute family under the tree they were sleeping under, but unknown to them trouble  
  
awaited them in the morning.  
  
This Time:  
  
As morning came upon the cute little family, an ambush came upon them.  
  
Koenma stood his ground in front of Kagome and Shippou, not wanting them to get hurt.  
  
Hordes of demons attacked them, and Koenma tried his best to protect his family. (A/n:  
  
Wow! Koenma, I never knew that you could fight! Koenma: Shut up.) He punched  
  
through them. Killing them was easy but it did little affect for more demons replaced the  
  
one that had fallen.  
  
'Dammit! This is no use! Kagome isn't exactly in the state of fighting. I could  
  
sense that she had drained most of her powers, during the battle against Naraku.' Mused  
  
Koenma.  
  
'Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!' mentally ranted Kagome. Unknown to Kagome and  
  
Koenma, Shippou had rushed towards one side. He started to do something with both of  
  
his paws. His paws were circling around, making it look like he was creating a ball. He  
  
concentrated his energy to form a greenish fire ball that was twice as big as him.  
  
"FOX FIRE!" shouted Shippou. He threw the fireball towards the demons. He  
  
disintegrated a few of them, which Kagome and Koenma stared wide eyed at him.  
  
Shippou did not have a chance to tell them because he had decided it against his  
  
will. He will tell them later. He started to form another making it five times bigger than  
  
him this time. He threw it once again, disintegrating a lot more demons this time. He  
  
began to make more, and his energy was decreasing- fast. Koenma started to use his  
  
youki and began killing more of the demons. The thing was that the demons kept coming  
  
no matter what. Koenma saw that.  
  
"Kagome!" He punched another youkai. "Get out of here! Get as far as away from  
  
here!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Go! Return to the time you came from!" Kagome stared wide eyed at him. 'How  
  
did he know?!' "If you are wondering of how I knew about that, Shippou told me! So, get  
  
out of here now!" Kagome did not want to leave her mate nor her pup, but she saw in his  
  
eyes a plea to go.  
  
"Fine." She started to run into the direction of the old well. She tried to hold back  
  
the tears but could not. The demons stopped attacking Koenma and Shippou and started  
  
chasing after Kagome.  
  
"Okaasan/Kagome!!" yelled both Koenma and Shippou. Their eyes started to  
  
bleed crimson. A blood red ball started to form in Koenma's hands, while Shippou had  
  
formed fox fire. They both fired at the same time. It was like a beam, which swiveled  
  
each other.  
  
The beam was killing the demons, tearing them apart easily. It was very strong  
  
and very effective. The horde of demons began to disintegrate bit by bit. Kagome jumped  
  
into the well just in time before the beam hit her and the well- which thankfully didn't  
  
kill her.  
  
Their eyes had returned to normal, and Shippou fell into unconsciousness.  
  
Koenma was breathing heavily. He picked up Shippou, leaned against the nearest tree  
  
and fell into unconsciousness not before saying "Kagome".  
  
~Kagome~  
  
As I jumped into the well, I could feel a great amount of heat and youki. When I  
  
had reached the bottom, I was just in time before the well had been destroyed. I felt  
  
myself reach to my time. It has been a year now, since my family and I have seen each  
  
other.  
  
I looked around to find no ladder. I sighed and just jumped gracefully out of the  
  
well. Sengoku Jidai can change you seriously. I had opened the shed door to find out that  
  
the shrine was in FLAMES! "Shit!" I rushed inside to check if any of them were still in  
  
there.  
  
As I ran inside, I found a demon that had blue skin and was wearing a loincloth.  
  
The demon had three horns and a giant club that had spikes. I looked around to see my  
  
family in a pool of their own blood.  
  
"Demon! How dare you kill my family?!" shouted I. I could feel my powers come  
  
back to me. I began to take out the dagger that was hidden. I put some of my purifying  
  
powers into it.  
  
"Hahah. Onna, you can't kill me with that puny dagger of yours!" said the demon  
  
cockily.  
  
"Think again." I threw the dagger. A loud thud was heard, and the dagger hit the  
  
demon in between his eyes.  
  
"Damn you..." He fell to his knees. "...bitch." He fell hard to the ground, dead.  
  
The flames around the house started to spread a lot more than it already had. I scanned  
  
for any signs of escape but found none. I heard rumbling sounds and looked up. The  
  
ceiling looked like it was about to collapse on me any second. It collapsed, and I shut my  
  
eyes tight waiting for the impact- and to die. I then felt someone grab me and heard a  
  
loud crash.  
  
The smoke in the house started to choke me, and I couldn't help but cough- a lot.  
  
I started to feel dizzy, and my eyes began to droop down. 'Must stay awake.' Thought I.  
  
After a few seconds, I could not help but fall into unconsciousness.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
A/n: Heheh... Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


End file.
